Corpse Bride (Light and Darkness style
Note: there are some characters that are made by myself. Please don't add for a deletion!! This is a warning. Now, this parody of Corpse bride will do it for good Cast * Victor Van Dort - Gerry Flowertop (Light and Darkness Saga) * Emily the Corpse Bride - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Barkis Bittern - Norbert (Light and Darkness saga) * Victoria Everglot - Emily Brending (Light and Darkness) * Scraps - Balto (Balto trilogy) * Maudelina Everglot - Maleficent * Finis Everglot - Governor ratcliffe (Pocahontas 1 and 2) * Nell Dort - the Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Wiliam Van Dort - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) * Pastor Galwells - Saruman (Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit trilogies). Note that Galswells and Saruman were both played by Christopher Lee * Elder Gutknecht - Zelonius (Light and Darkness Saga) * Maggot - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) * The Black Widow - Nala (The Lion king 1, 2 and the Lion Guard) * Paul the Head Waiter - Pepé le Pew (Looney Tunes) * General Bonesapart - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * Mrs. Plum - Mrs Jumbo (Dumbo) * General Wellington - Kronk (The Emperor's and Kronk's New Groove) * Mayhew - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Skeleton Boy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Skeleton Girl - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Hildegard - Kala (Tarzan 1, 2 and Animated series) * Emil - Trevor (Meet the Feebles) * Town Cryer - Vicious Servant (Heart of Darkness). Note that the Town Cryer and the Servant were both voiced by Enn Reitel * Bonejangles - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) * Fat Chef - Rockbiter (The Never-ending story 3). Note that the Chef and the Rockbiter were both voiced by Gary Martin * Solemn Village Boy - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Grandfather Everglot - Baron Greenback (Danger mouse original and Remake series) Gallery Ryo Asuka.jpg|Gerry Flowertop as Victor Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Emily 106541.jpg|Norbert as Barkis Bittern R011813 001.jpg|Emily as Victoria Balto-003.jpg|Balto as Scraps Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent as Maudelina Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Finis Everglot Queen of Hearts.png|The Queen of hearts as Nell Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as William Van Dort Saruman.jpg|Saruman as Pastor Galswells BagheeraProfile.jpg|Bagheera as the Maggot Nala face.png|Nala as the Black Widow Pepe' Le Pew.gif|Pepé Le Pew as Paul LeFou.jpg|LeFou as General Bonesapart Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs Jumbo as Mrs Plum Kronk.jpg|Krona as General Wellington Edgar-0.jpg|Edgar as Mayhew Richard Tyler.jpg|Richard Tyler as Skeleton Boy TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Skeleton Girl Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala as Hildegard Trevor the Rat.png|Trevor as Emil Vicious.png|Vicious Servant as the Town Cryer Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Bonejangles neverending 3 rockbiter 1.jpg|Rock Biter as the Fat Chef Hogarth iron giant.jpg|Hogarth as the Village Boy Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Grandfather Everglot Category:The Corpse Bride Category:Corpse Bride Movie Spoofs Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Corpse Bride